


Try

by AlessiaNott



Series: AlessiaNott’s songfics list [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Archie just follows Veronica's lead, Bad Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Bad brother Charles, Bad sister Polly, Based on a Colbie Calliat Song, Basically Betty has shitty friends and family, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, F/M, Gearhead Betty Cooper, Good Parent FP Jones II, Insecurity, It Gets Better, Jughead will help her, Mental Health Issues, Neither is Cheryl, Overbearing Parents, Song Lyrics, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Veronica isn't a good friend, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaNott/pseuds/AlessiaNott
Summary: She is tired of being the perfect girl next door, but she doesn't know how to get free.He notices she isn't okay...Or...Betty is about to explode, she's tired of keeping the act of the good girl, she wants to be herself. But she doesn't know how.Jughead has been in love with her since they were kids, he knows she's not okay.Jughead comes with a plan so she can finally embraces her true self.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper
Series: AlessiaNott’s songfics list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673827
Comments: 61
Kudos: 133





	1. Meet the Perfect Girl Next Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the start I thought of publishing it as a one-shot, but I think I like this way better.  
> If you haven't heard the song, I totally recommend it to you!  
> Please, ignore any grammar or spelling mistake you'll surely find, as english is not my first languague.
> 
> Italic between '' are thoughts.

**_Put your makeup on  
Get your nails done, curl your hair_ **  
**_Run the extra mile  
Keep it slim, so they like you  
Do they like you?_ **

* * *

Green eyes looking back at her, a pale skin tone, beautiful nose and natural rosy lips. Her reflection in the mirror made her bite her inferior lip. She took a deep breath as she once again took the flat iron to finish the work she had half done in her beautiful blonde hair.

She always followed her routine after she woke up at 5 am: wake up, get a coffee before her mom woke up, then back to her room to take a shower, shave, make sure she didn’t have any _unlady like_ hair in her body, then dry her hair with the dryer and get it flat, so she could put in into a perfect ponytail, to curl a little bit of the end of it.

After her hair was done, she used a little bit of her make-up, always approved by her mom. A little bit of foundation, then a little bit of powder, blush, lipstick, mascara and eyeliner, when she was done she was the _perfect girl next door._

Her clothes also followed with the imagine she had made of herself in the last few years, sweaters she actually hated but that made her… _her_ in the eyes of everybody else. She threw on an approved jean, one of her sweaters, this time green… she didn’t want to use pink, as much as everybody seemed to think it was actually her color.

 _She hated pink_.

One she was ready she took her backpack and went down to the kitchen to get an apple before leaving, she found her mother and siblings already there:

Alice Cooper was the perfect woman in the eyes of everybody else; she was the _perfect_ mother, the _perfect_ wife, the _perfect_ picture of perfection of a successful woman in a small town.

She had three beautiful kids, one as successful as the other: Charles, Pollyanna and Elizabeth. She was married to his high school sweetheart, who had the same job as her, and they both were the owners of the town’s newspaper, who would be Elizabeth’s when she had pursued a degree in journalism in her parent’s alma mater: Harvard.

Her father, Harold ‘Hal’ Cooper was a known journalism in their city, a business man, always traveling to conference he was invited, covering important cases. He was the typical husband and awesome father everybody wanted. Playing with his kids when he was home, giving flowers and gifts to her wife on days that didn’t have an important meaning, just to keep the romance alive. Helping his kids with homework and playing sports with his son, going to each of Polly’s ballet recitals and cheering Betty on her writing achievements.

Then Charles and Pollyanna, the twins, her parents perfect first children, typical sporty type. Charles was a football player while Polly was a cheerleader. They had perfect GPAs, perfect attendance, perfect manners, and perfect couples: Charles was in love with a cheerleader while Polly was with the captain of the water polo team.

And then Betty, the perfect girl next door, the perfect little sister, who was more academic than sporty, who had also a perfect GPA, the one that was going to follow her parents’ steps becoming the next journalist and kept the newspaper in their family name.

She was liked _but_ just in a friendly way.

She was the perfect little girl… perfect little Betty.

But Betty new her family was far from what they claimed to be:

Alice was so obsessed with being in control that she had driven her kids to having big insecurities…

Hal had a problem with alcohol and many _lady friends_ that helped him to get away from his overbearing wife…

Charles wasn’t even her mother’s, he was the result from and adventure his dad had just as the same time her mother had been pregnant with her older sister… but nobody could new that, so they made a deal with Charles mother… her mom’s sister, who was happy to accept an amount of money each month, after all, her aunt was more a party woman than a mother.

Polly was a slut. There was not better way to put it. She had a boyfriend, that was true, but also slept with multiple guys… sometime with other girls too. Betty had seen some pregnancy tests, but didn’t mention anything, not wanting things to get worse with her family.

Then was Betty, who hated her picture as the perfect innocent girl… She was far from innocent, hell, she had learned how to cover her tracks on internet when she was around 14 and started to watch porn and masturbate, she spent most of her time reading books and stories that weren’t _Alice Copper approved_ at all. She hated the idea of becoming a journalist, wanting nothing more than get her hands dirty with oil while she fixed cars. She hated pink, make-up, the sweaters, the skirts, the dresses… she hated all.

She was getting tired of being picture perfect… but also scared to death of the consequences that being she could bring. To the point that when she just felt like exploding, she turned her hands into hard fist, letting her nails break skin to get a little bit of release in that pain.

“Good morning, Elizabeth” her mother said, no doubt that she was scanning Betty’s outfit for the day. “Why the green sweater, darling? Pink suits you better” Betty wanted to just tell her to _fuck up_ , but that wasn’t like _her_.

“Good morning mom… I used it on Monday… I don’t wanna repeat it so soon” she explained.

“Want to, Elizabeth… only the lazy people says _wanna_. You don’t want people to think you’re lazy, do you?”

_‘I don’t care… I don’t care… I don’t care’_

“Of course not, mom” she gave her mother a fake smile and took the apple. “I’ll get going to school now, I need to check something on the Blue & Gold edition for next week” she explained.

“Good to know you’re working hard on the school newspaper, sweetheart, you’ll be an incredible journalist… just like me”

_‘I don’t **wanna** be like you’_

“I hope so…” she simply answered and started to walk to the door to leave the infernal house she had lived all her life.

“Elizabeth, don’t forget you have to go to the gym this afternoon… you should lose a little bit of weight”

“Sure mom, I won’t forget…” she answered without turning her head back.

When she stepped out of the house and closed the red door behind her she took a deep breath, feeling her eyes itching with tears.

‘ _No crying Betty or your make-up would get ruined, then people would start to ask questions’_

And so, she started to walk to school as she ate her apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the last chapter of my other story, Under The Moon's Fate, you probably think this is the story I told you I wanted to post about Bughead, but no, this is, as I explained on the note at the beginning, a story I just started to write right now that I'll post in different chapters and no in a single one, as I had originally planned.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	2. Façade.

**_Get your sexy on  
Don't be shy, girl, take it off  
This is what you want  
To belong, so they like you  
Do you like you?_ **

* * *

At school things weren’t better than at home. Just as her parents and sibling, her so called _friends_ only accepted her because they needed the girl next door to have the perfect popular group:

 **Veronica** was the sexy latina that had everybody looking and wanting her.

 **Cheryl** was the fiery redhead who was also mean, not matter the consequences.

 **Archie** was the future quarterback, who had a real talent with music.

 **Reggie** was the typical fuck boy and member all the sports clubs.

 **Josie** was the talented singer, who they all knew was going to become a huge star when she graduated.

Then there was **Kevin** , the only one she really trusted, the one who also lived in a façade, he was the gay best friend, obsessed with Broadway and the idea of love. But only Betty knew he had a boyfriend none of their friends would really approve.

Betty was the innocent friend, who they all tried to break out of her shy shell, to make her like going on shopping sprees, the hair salon… Betty was the friend everybody went for advices, because, obviously, Betty had a _perfect_ life and knew how to help then be perfect, just like them.

Some people would say Betty didn’t belong to the group, they were right, but not for the reasons they believed. Everybody seemed to think the nice girl was just a little innocent nerd, that didn’t have anything to do with the wild friends she had.

Her friends loved going to parties, sneaking out at night, skipping class hours… Betty rather spend her time at home reading, watching movie classic her friends found boring, write short poems, because she didn’t like to write journalism, she rather to write poems and little stories, were she could get her characters be anything she really wanted to do. Her character could be the real Betty.

“Betty!” the redhead voice got her out of the deep trance she had gotten into. They were in the cafeteria having lunch, just the three girls.

“Sorry, I was thinking about the assignment I have to submit to Mrs. White” she said the first excuse that she could thing.

“But the assignment is like… a month away?” Veronica pointed out.

 _‘Busted’_ she thought.

“It’s not weird for little B to just get things going, Veronica” Cheryl pointed out to the raven haired girl.

A part of Betty was thankful of the assumption of her being a little nerd. The other part of Betty, the real one, wanted to just roll her eyes and scream she didn’t liked being called _little B_ , as if she was a child.

‘ _Breath, 1… 2… 3…’_ she tried to calm herself down, remembering the tricks she had picked on internet to help her keep calm. Not that they really worked, but there wasn’t much she could do.

“True… well, what Cher was telling you, is that we are going to the night club tonight… you should come, you know?” Veronica told her… Betty could read between lines the intentions of the latina girl.

Betty knew she was just telling her, because she knew Betty wouldn’t want to, which was true, she didn’t liked night clubs, but she hated for them to think it was because of her so called _innocence_.

“I don’t know V, I have to do some homework… and help mom and dad at the register, I also have to go to the gym today” she sighed as she thought of the idea having to go work out. She hated it.

 _‘Yeah, you hate everything, we get it’_ her conscience told her, and she had to bit a laugh.

“Betty, we could perfectly tell your mom you’re going to stay the night at my house, and we would just sneak out and be back in the morning” Cheryl suggested, frustrated with her blonde friend for being so naïve.

“I can’t Cheryl…” she knew they would keep going, so she added: “How about we go shopping tomorrow? We could also get our nails and hair done…”

“I love that! I need some pampering!” Veronica clapped excited at the idea.

Betty had to get all in her to no roll her eyes, the latina went to the nail and hair salon every Saturday, that was followed by a massage… How could she need some, when she got it weekly?

She started to feel she was about to explode, so she stood up and looked at her friends with a small smile:

“I’ll go to the bathroom… you don’t have to come, the bell is about to ring and you have to go to the gym so you can get in time to the Vixens practice” she remembered them.

“Okay, but we’ll talk the details of tomorrow plans by text in the afternoon” Veronica said and Cheryl simply nodded.

Betty said goodbye to her friends, got her backpack and quickly got to the bathroom. She needed to scape for a moment; she needed to relax, to be alone.

She was so focused on getting herself somewhere safe that she didn’t really pay attention to the her fellow high school students that were also walking, until she crashed against someone and she fell to the ground.

She sighed and when she looked up she saw a hand.

“Are you okay, Cooper?”

Only one person in the town called her Cooper.

“I’m _fine_ ” she answered and shook her head, without taking his hand she stood up. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for crashing against you…” she apologized, looking at his deep blue eyes for a second.

“Hey, don’t worry, I don’t mind if you keep crashing… maybe next time I could safe you” he winked, she felt herself blush and bit her lower lip.

“Very funny, Forsythe…” he rolled his eyes at the name.

“Can you simply call me Jughead, Cooper?” he asked as he crossed his arms.

“If you would just call me by my name instead of my _fucking_ last name” she snapped. “I’m sorry” she said when he noticed his eyes scanning her.

She didn’t wait for an answer; she just resumed her way to the girl bathroom, knowing well he was following her. She closed and locked the door behind her, she checked each of the stools to be sure she was alone.

She sighed happily when she notice she was.

Walking to the sink she looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath as tears started to run down her face. Thoughts and memories started to fill her head, she closed her eyes hard, wanting for them to stop.

 _You should lose weight, Betty._ Her mom.

 _That lipstick color isn’t appropriate for such a sweet girl._ Her dad.

 _God, Betty, stop being such a looser, let go for a little bit._ Polly.

 _C’mon Betty, take a cup, who cares if we’re underage? Don’t be naïve._ Cheryl.

 _You’re so stupid, Betty._ Charles.

 _What? You really think someone will like the sweet girl? Innocent was cute, when you were like 14… nobody like innocent girls anymore._ Reggie.

 _Betty, that isn’t like you._ Veronica.

 _I love you as a friend_. Archie.

_Betty… Betty… Betty…_

She sobbed, not being able to handle the pressure; her fists were so tight that her knuckles were white. She kept sobbing for what it fell an eternity, the only thing that got her out of her trance was the bell ringing to announce the last class of the day.

She looked at herself once again in the mirror, her make-up was a mess. She quickly took her backpack to get all her supplies. She got it off and as quick as she could, got herself perfect again.

When she finally exited the bathroom she quickly walked to the classroom… what she didn’t knew was that Jughead had heard her cries as he was trying to hear what was going on with her.

* * *

He had noticed.

Betty wasn’t okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Only Human

**_You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing_ **

* * *

The last hour of the day felt like eternity for Betty. Chemistry was the subject she hated the most. She was good in math and physics, literature was her best subject, but for what it came to chemistry, this one was her worse subject.

Of course, being Betty, she these meant she had a 9.5 instead of a 10, like in the rest of all her subjects.

So, yeah, chemistry was a torture for her, it made her want to pull her hair, scream because she hated it. But that wasn’t what Betty Cooper _should_ do, instead she spent the entire lesson paying attention to every little detail her teacher said and taking the most amazing notes in her notebook.

No doubt everyone asked for copies of her notebook in all her subjects, she had the most neat and clean ones of all her group of friends, especially because she added sub-notes to all the teacher had said and she understood.

When the bell finally rang she quickly stood up, went to the teacher’s desk and took the test they had done last week, now graded. She took a deep breath and smiled when she saw the grade:

9.8.

She felt proud of herself, not really believing she had got such a good grade in the subject. Was this a dream? If it was, she didn’t want to wake up. She quickly thanked her teacher before leaving the classroom, and started to walk to the Blue & Gold office.

* * *

She liked the newspaper office, it was quite most of the time, which allowed her to write a little bit of the stories she liked to do once she had finished with all the thinks she had to do about the newspaper. Thankfully, she had everything done the day before, which allowed her to just spend a quiet time before going to the gym.

_‘You could skip it...’_

The idea was tempting, until she remembered the kind of fit her mother would make, because she would find out, not doubt about it. Betty sighed; knowing there was no other option rather than do what her mother told her to.

“You’re doomed…” she sang in a whisper, as she turned on the old computer the school had given her to write her articles and news. The old windows system made the sound letting her know it was starting.

While the old machine took its time to start, Betty looked into her backpack for a small bowl of blueberries she had brought in the cafeteria… even though what she really wanted to buy as a snack was the amazing chocolate chips cookies they had in the menu.

Oh well, the blueberries weren’t that bad, and she had saved herself of a lecture from Cheryl, who was just as bad as her mother about the weight and the healthy diet she must follow.

To help herself forget about the bad day she had had…

‘ _Most like bad couple of years’_

…she kept writing the story she had started just a couple of weeks ago.

It was about a character she had called Aspen, who, like Betty, had an overbearing mother and friends, but the difference with both of them was that Aspen wasn’t afraid of being herself, and just told everyone to fuck up…

She got lost as she wrote about how Aspen had sneaked out with her boyfriend, a guy who liked her for who she was, and helped her fulfill her more crazy ideas, like getting a tattoo, change her hair color, even joking about nasty things with her.

“Cooper?” she jumped, not expecting anyone to visit the Blue & Gold office that day.

“Forsythe… you scared me” Jughead smiled shyly at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to, but you were so deep in that writing… big exposé coming?” he asked, Betty laughed about it as she saved the progress and closed it.

“No, the next Blue & Gold is already planned, I just have to take it to The Register so they can print the samples” she explained.

“What were you working on, then? You seemed to really enjoy it… you were _happy”_ that comment made her look at him into the eyes, and just by looking at him she knew he was aware that she wasn’t okay.

Biting her lip, she closed her hands so he couldn’t notice the fresh half-moon shaped scars that covered her palms.

“Just a silly story” she told him and shrugged.

Jughead decided not to push it anymore.

“I’m sorry for what I’m about to ask, but I decided that I need to, because I’m sure you’re not… are you okay, Betty?”

Betty wasn’t sure what surprised her more: he finally calling her by her name, or the fact that he had noticed she was spiraling.

Time seemed to frost, as she didn’t know what to tell him, the true or a lie? Her brain stopped working, because she couldn’t thing what was the best option.

“You don’t have to really tell me, but I guess I wanted you to know that I noticed… I see you, Betty, and if you need someone to talk…. Even though we’re not friends, more as you’re the girl I like…” Betty blushed, not believing what she was hearing. “You can come and talk to me; I won’t tell anyone, not that anyone would really believe what the leader of a gang’s son would say about the _perfect_ girl he has a crush in”

Maybe was because she was scared of being vulnerable, or just because she thought it was a cruel jock, but she quickly turned the computer off and put the container with the rest of the blueberries in her backpack after closing it:

“Betty…” he called, putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

“I’m _fine_ …” she snapped, but both of them knew she was lying “I’m _perfectly_ fine, Forsythe… you can tell your friends you won whatever bet you have, I don’t care…” she stood up and pulled her backpack over her shoulders. “But I’m fine and you don’t have to pretend you care or that you like me… _nobody_ likes the _perfect girl next door_ anymore”

“Good thing you’re only human and not perfect, then” 

She told him looking at him for a moment, studying him; she shook her head and left the room.

Jughead stayed put as she watched the blonde girl getting away. A part of him wanted to follow her, tell her it wasn’t a lie or anything, but he knew better than that. Betty now knew she could count of him, but she had to want to talk to him before he could really help her.

Knowing she was hurting and that he couldn’t do anything until she was ready to tall, didn’t hurt him any less, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos!
> 
> If you read my other story, I'm planning of posting the next chapter tomorrow!


	4. Almost perfect isn't good enough

**_You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try_ **

**_You don't have to try  
You don't have to try_ **

* * *

Breathe in; breathe out. Breathe in; breathe out.

That was all Betty was able to do while she escaped… but, what was she really escaping? She knew Jughead was right, that she wasn’t okay, that she needed help, because she was so close over the edge of losing control that she didn’t know what to do anymore.

Her life was becoming more into an infernal nightmare every day.

And yes, she was aware that there were people that had worse experience than her, but she was allowed to thing that her life was awful, right? She was allowed to feel, wasn’t she?

‘ _Don’t feel too much, tho. You don’t want to cry and more people realizing… you don’t want mom thinking you’re being dramatic and have her giving you a talk’_ the mere idea was terrifying.

She stopped walking for a moment and looked around her, the road was empty, apart from cars that appeared every and so minutes, the threes that characterized the forest like vibe the small town she lived had gave her some sort of comfort.

A wild thought came to her mind, escaping to the woods and never having to see her family didn’t some so bad.

‘ _But hot water… that you’ll miss, and let’s be honest, they’ll found you and ground you for life, maybe even sent you to a mental facility’_

She sighed and continued walking her way to the gym.

* * *

She was exhausted, her trainer had being extra hard on her today… she suspected maybe her mother had told him that she had skipped her diet… which wasn’t true, but Alice’s _need_ for perfection would drive her to lie to get what she wanted, even if it meant costing her daughter reputation.

As long it wasn’t Alice’s one that was getting dirty, everything was alright for her.

When Betty opened the red door she expected to find the scene she usually came to: Polly and her mother doing dinner, her father sat on the sofa watching the news and taking notes of what had happened for tomorrow’s Register edition and Charles sat on the dining table doing homework that was due tomorrow, even though he always made their parents think it was for the next week.

But, it wasn’t like that, when she opened the door she found her family sat on the dining table, prying eyes on Polly who looked at her parents in the most defiant way. They didn’t even seem to notice she had got home.

“I don’t know what the problem is, I’m planning on getting an abortion anyway” her sister told their mother.

So they had found out, her sister was in fact pregnant, she was going to be an aunt… well, actually no, from what she had heard.

“You’re not doing such a thing, Pollyanna. You won’t commit such a sin that will doom you to hell for the rest of your life” Betty rolled her eyes. Of course her mother would thing like that.

Okay, Betty didn’t thing abortion was an option for herself if she ever got pregnant and she didn’t had it planned, hell, it hurt a little that her sister would consider it, but it was her sister’s body, it was her decision, and they had to respect it.

“Seriously, mother? That’s so _archaic_ … I can’t have a baby, I’m going to _Harvard_ , remember?”

“Maybe Polly is right, dear” Betty frowned, not really believing her dad had defended someone, then again it was Polly, her dad’s favorite.

“Also, we don’t even know if I’m really pregnant… It could be a false positive” Polly said and stood up from the chair, to go to her room.

Both her parents turned to see Charles, who just shrugged.

“What? I don’t have anything to do with that. It’s not like I had gotten my little sister pregnant, have I?”

“We told you to make sure she wasn’t fooling around with that redhead… this is just as your fault as is theirs…” Alice snapped at Charles.

“Yeah, because it has nothing to do with your lack of real parenting, _mom_ ” Charles did the same as Polly, leaving Hal and Alice to realize their younger daughter had gotten home.

“Elizabeth! Dear! I’m sorry you came home to find this circus… how was training? Was it good?” Alice walked towards her and put a piece of her that had gotten away her ponytail.

“Oh… it was good, I’m just tired, I’m getting a shower and after dinner I’ll probably going to sleep” she shrugged.

Alice scrutinizing eyes looked at her, Betty felt so little when her mother gave her that look, she didn’t know what to do.

“Well, I don’t think you should have dinner, you know it’s the meal that makes you get fat, for one night it won’t kill you, don’t you think?” That fake sweet tone made Betty feel sick.

“I… you’re right” Betty knew better than arguing with her mother, especially when everybody else had been against her just seconds before.

“And school? How was it?” Betty felt herself smile, remembering the 9.8 she had got in chemistry.

“Awesome! I got a 9.8 in my last chemistry exam!” Alice snorted.

“9.8? Are you really happy with that grade, Elizabeth? You surely are better than that…”

“I… You know chemistry is the subject that is harder for me mom… I mean, I worked really hard, I thought you’ll be happy for me… it’s almost a 10…”

“ _Almost_ a 10 it’s not good enough, _almost_ a 10 means _almost_ _perfect_ , _not_ _perfect_ … what would everybody think if they found out you don’t have the best grades, Elizabeth? Perhaps you’re not working _hard_ _enough_ ”

And just like that, all the happiness Betty had felt when she had gotten that exam blew away. She just nodded at Alice and run to her room. But was worse was that she wasn’t really surprise, she should’ve expected it… she knew her mother, she knew that Alice usually got mad when she got a 9.9 in any of her other subjects, why would this time be different?

Okay, maybe she was expecting that her mother understood that she really had a hard time with chemistry, but this was Alice we’re talking about, nobody in the family deserved to have flaws, specially her youngest daughter, with the façade of the _perfect girl next door_. She had live to her reputation, she couldn’t be _almost perfect_ , and she had to be perfect.

She opened her hands, once again the scars were red, she didn’t notice, which was what scared her the most… she was starting to become numb...

Maybe Jughead was right… maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t lying.

Maybe he could help her…

The thing was, was she really brave enough to ask for help.


	5. Shopping

**_Get your shopping on  
At the mall, max your credit cards_ **   
**_You don't have to choose  
Buy it all, so they like you  
Do they like you?_ **

* * *

Torture

Being in a shopping spree with her so called best friend was one of the biggest tortures of all, not doubt in that. After being for so many hours in the nail saloon having to hear Cheryl and Veronica talking about _why_ Kim Kardashian’s dress was better than Khloe’s, she just wanted to do 3 things: the first one, tell them that nobody really cared about that, the second one, to cut her ears off so she didn’t have to hear them anymore, and the third one, for the day to finally finish so she could go home.

Not that being home would be any better, especially after the events of last night; everything was pretty tense in her home. Her parents didn’t talk to each other, using Betty as a messenger between them:

“Elizabeth, tell your father to pass me the salt”

“Elizabeth, inform your mother to remember she has an interview with the mayor”

“Elizabeth, please, let your father know his laundry is done”

“Elizabeth, do me a favor? Notify your mother that I bucked an interview with the sheriff, and I’ll be home late tonight”

Of course, Betty being the _perfect good girl_ , just delivered her parents messages to the other, must to the amusement of his big siblings, who snorted every time the parents started a sentence with _Elizabeth_.

When she was done with the school day, she felt glad to be able to escape to the Blue & Gold’s office to have some alone time, but that was cut short when Cheryl and Veronica remembered her she had agreed to make get manicures and pedicures, just to go shopping after.

She was screwed; after all she was the one who proposed the plan. The trip to the saloon was _boring_ , she got a nude color in her nails, while she was watching the black nail polish with desire, only to be questioned by woman doing her nails and be mocked by her friends:

“ _Perfect little Betty Cooper using black nail polish? That’s an awesome jock, Tiffany”_ was what Veronica said to the woman.

Betty just faked a laugh to agree with her friends and went alone with the color she had now on her fingers and toes. _Gross._

So, flash forward to the shopping spree, in where she was at one of Cheryl’s favorite boutiques, making it look like she was checking for what would be _perfect Betty Cooper like clothes_ , knowing there wasn’t anything of that style in here and that just meant they’ll have to go to another shop, because there was no way she wouldn’t be going home without a bag on her own. _Great._

“That looks fantastic on you, C” Veronica complimented the redhead cheerleader while she got out of the dressing rooms, with a red dress that was about her knees, of if you asked Betty, an under the ass.

“Thanks, V! What do you think, cousin?” asked Cheryl, while she posed and laughed.

“It looks amazing, Cheryl. It really hugs you in all the right places” she gave her cousin a shy smile.

“You know you can say it gives her a great ass, right?” Veronica smirked at the blonde, laughing more when she saw her cheeks turning pink. “C’mon B, you have to learn let loose, how are you going to find a guy who likes you if you can’t even say _ass_? Or any cussword for that matter”

Once again, Betty wanted to scream at her that she could totally say cusswords, hell, she spent a lot of time cussing at them and everybody in her terrible social circle, it wasn’t her fault that _Elizabeth_ wasn’t allowed, and she knew they would make fun of her if she did.

So, instead of defending herself, she just shrugged.

“Leave my baby cousin alone…” Betty looked at the redhead surprised… “We know she’s saving herself ‘til marriage”

‘ _Should’ve known better…’_

And so it went, Cheryl tried more red dresses and blouses which weren’t discreet at all, while having to force herself into giving her compliments and laugh at all the jokes her cousin and Veronica made, especially on those she Betty was the target.

Betty sometimes wondered if all friendships were like this, friends making cruel jokes at each other, criticizing in destructive ways… deep down she knew it wasn’t like that.

Finally it was Betty’s turn, but everything went even worse than the other girl’s turns, as always, Veronica and Cheryl made fun of the style she had choose and tried to convince her to get something more risky, only to make fun of the simple idea of Betty wearing something out of her good girl version.

It seriously was getting the blonde girl on her nerves, making her just want to snap, once again, her _cope mechanism_ wasn’t really working, she didn’t even noticed at what point of the afternoon she had turned her hands into fists… nothing was replacing the pain she was feeling by her _best friends_ ’ comments and jokes.

“C’mon B, you seriously need to get out of that _little girl_ style… it really wont’ help you catching any guys…” Betty wanted to scream at her, let her know that it was her mother’s fault she used this style, but she couldn’t.

“V, you know her, she doesn’t have the balls to do that… she didn’t even have the balls to go out with Chuck, the only guy who liked her… remember?”

 _Chuck…_ the guy who just wanted to get her virginity away, because Reggie and other members of the football team betted on it… the guy who almost assaulted her, if she hadn’t used the pepper spray on his eyes and had given him a kick on the part that made him a he… They knew this, and they were making fun of her with it?

Betty closed her eyes and took a sweater without really watching, she made it look like she was going to the dressing rooms and when Cheryl and Veronica weren’t watching, she left the sweater on another rack and just walked out of the shop.

She walked it felt like time had stopped around her, like all had banished and all existed was her walking… she didn’t knew for how long she walked, maybe an hour, maybe half of one, maybe only fifteen minutes, but when she stopped she had arrived to a little park she used to go when she was just a little girl, when her mother wasn’t so overbearing on her, when she and her friends were real friends… when she was _happy._

Taking her phone, she dialed a number…

“ _Hello?”_ she let out a breath she didn’t realized she was containing.

“Jughead…” her voice broke. “Can you pick me up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Thank you all for reading and all the love you had showed to this fic.


	6. Coming Clean

**** **_Wait a second  
Why should you care what they think of you?  
When you're all alone  
By yourself, do you like you?  
Do you like you?_ **

* * *

Half an hour late he had arrived. And she couldn’t help but think he was hot with that leather jacket of his and that motorcycle… but, could you blame her? Especially because he was all her parents would say no to:

Jughead Jones was a total Southsider, gang leader’s son, a troublemaker… the last one depending on who you asked… he wasn’t good enough to be with Betty, let alone be her friend.

But now, he was the only person who really noticed her… the only one that cared about how she was really feeling, about what she really wanted…

He was the only one that noticed how unhappy she was, and had wanted to do something about it.

Truth being told, Jughead had _always_ noticed her, ever since they went to preschool together he had noticed the pigtailed blonde was so nervous of just playing outside with the other kids:

 _“I can’t get dirty, or my mommy will get really mad…”_ she had said.

But he also noticed she wanted to play, to make friends… so, at that moment, Jughead became Betty’s best friend… until her parents found out about the little boy when Betty knitted him his signature beanie with the help of her grandmother – more like her grandmother did, but it was Betty’s idea.

Jughead was her prince when they were little kids, he played to save her from the big bad dragon, he was her knight in shining armor, her partner in crime… but as everything that made her really happy, their friendship was banned.

Alice Cooper moved Betty from classrooms, not paying attention on how much the little girl begged her not to do so… Alice couldn’t afford the mere idea of Betty have any type of contact with that _southside scum_.

And so, in her new class room she met new friends, who like her stayed in the classroom to not get dirty, the different was that they wanted to, while Betty wished to play outside, to play with Jughead.

They’ll never know they were thinking about it at that moment, at the same time, Betty just walked to were the beanie boy guy was waiting for her, as she tried her best to stay calm, to not snap…

He didn’t say anything to her, simply giving her his helmet, which she noticed had a small crown craved in. She smiled sadly. Betty put the helmet on and sat beside Jughead on the bike, hugging him tightly.

He turned the bike on and started to drive.

* * *

When they stopped Betty only looked around. They were in a small clearing she hadn’t been before, it had a small lake with a waterfall surrounded by trees and bushes, and she noticed there were some picnic benches. The blonde looked back at the serpent:

“This clearing is where we celebrate specific things… but is also were I like to come when I need to scape” he explained. Betty just nodded and walked to the border of the small lake.

Betty took her sandals off and, for once, she was thankful of the skirt she was wearing. She put her feet in the water and closed her eyes, just paying attention to the birds and other small creatures that made soothing noises.

It really helped her relax, almost forgetting how stressful her family was or the façade she was forced to fulfill. She almost forgot he was there, until he talked after around five minutes:

“So… why did you called me? Not that I’m mad or anything… just curious” he quickly said, not wanting her to think he didn’t wanted to pick her up, because he was actually glad she had trusted him enough.

Betty frowned, and after a few seconds she was able to answer:

“You’re the only one that had noticed… you’re the only one that has really asked me if I’m really okay… I feel that you’re the only one that I can completely trust…” she said, looking at him. Their eyes met, blue against green.

“What about your friends?” he couldn’t help but ask. She laughed sarcastically.

“What friends, Jughead?” she asked, her voice breaking. “Veronica and Cheryl only like me because I’m the source of innocent they lack in their group, Josie just like me because I’m the only one that doesn’t get annoyed quickly with her singing, Reggie is a pig, he always makes bet with other team members about me, and Archie, who I thought really cared about me, just follows everyone’s lead because he’s too scared of losing Veronica, to a point he ignores the fact that she’s cheating on him”

Jughead really wanted to punch each of them… they were lucky to be able to be friends with this beautiful angel in front on him, but they didn’t care about her.

“What about Kevin?” Betty sighed.

“He’s the only one that I can consider my friend, but he already has so much in his plate… not that I’m saying you don’t have too, but I’m not sure how much Kevin has noticed about how I really feel about… _everything_ ” Jughead sat down on the bench and just nodded.

“I know we’re not really friends, Betty… but you can talk to me, and if you want, we can forget this ever happened?” he offered, partly scared about her answer.

The blonde walked to where he was and sat next to him, she shook her head:

“We used to be friends once…” she whispered and looked at him. “For me, you were my best friend, until my mom came and ruined everything… I know I can trust you, Jughead… I don’t want to act like this didn’t happened, because I know that if I don’t act soon, I’ll explode… and that won’t be good”

“Then, explain me, Betty, what is really going on?” he asked.

Betty looked at him for a moment, their eyes meeting once again, and instead of getting scared, the worried and interested look she found in his blue eyes gave her the enough courage to talk to him about her reality.

* * *

She started with how bad she felt when her mother forced them apart, how ashamed she was with herself for not fighting, even thought she was just a little girl at the time. She apologized, knowing she had hurt him. He didn’t say anything, not because he didn’t want to, but because she needed to talk about everything, and that was just the start.

Betty told him how overbearing her family was, how they forced her to be a perfect doll, she told him about how she hated been considered the perfect innocent girl. How the style she was made to use was all her mother’s doing, how her siblings were constantly making fun of her and throwing awful comments so she would doubt herself.

She told him the reality of her house, how her mother made them put an image to everybody else, how her father spent weeks away, how Charles wasn’t her mother’s, that Polly was pregnant from a guy who wasn’t her boyfriend.

She told him to what extent her friends were bad friends, how all they did was make fun of her and making comments, as if she was a naïve little girl.

Then, she admitted to him her darkest secret, how the only mechanism she had to survive was to fist her hands so hard that she broke skin, she told him she knew that wasn’t a healthy option, but so far it was the only way she had found to keep going.

But now the relief feeling she used to get when her skin broke had disappeared, she had become 99% numb, and she was scared to death of what she would’ve be able to do if she got to 100.

Jughead just listened, his heart breaking for the little girl he once knew, hurting because this girl he was long gone for was suffering because she wasn’t able to be herself. He wanted to offer her to run away, but he knew that wasn’t really an option.

Slowly, not wanting to scare her, he took her hands between his, Betty, who had tears running down her face, was only able to look at him. He kissed both his hands before he spoke:

“You have me, Betts. I see you. You’re not alone… and if you let me, I’ll show you how happy you can become by embracing yourself… I know it won’t be easy, but let me help you be yourself… let me help you get free”

All she could do was nod.

* * *

That night Jughead came up with a plan, in which Betty finally was going to be able to enjoy and explore what she really wanted.


	7. Step 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally I was able to finish this chapter, it really didn't wanted to get out, but I think my writer block it's gone! c:  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Little shout out to my girl for helping me because I wasn't sure how to define how Jughead's hands felt xD   
> Love youuu, Jenny-Jensen :*

**_You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing_ **

* * *

After the moment they shared in the clearing Betty asked him to take her home, because not matter how much she didn’t want to go back, she didn’t have any other option.

When they arrived Elm Street she asked him to stop a few houses before hers, not because she ashamed of him or anything (she promised him), she just didn’t want to have a talk with her mother about how _un Betty_ was the fact that she had ride on the back of a bike, with a southside scum, not the less.

Jughead smiled at her, to let her know she understood the real reason, before she started to walk towards her house, he promised her:

“You’re not alone, Betty. I’m here, and now is time for you to be yourself…” she wanted to ask what the he really meant with those words, but he had turn on the engine and drove away before she could.

* * *

Jughead spent the next day planning in how to help her. He made a list of things he knew she liked things he had noticed she really wanted to do…

He laughed at himself, because it made him look like a total stalker, but it wasn’t his fault he was a really perceptive person.

He had noticed how Archie didn’t really want to be a football star, but he did it because he was in love – more like filled with lust- with Veronica, he realized how Cheryl looked at other girls in the way guys looked at them, he had noticed the bruises Reggie had under his sleeves, how Josie only talked about her music because she didn’t feel secure enough with her other talents… Hell, thanks to Jughead, Kevin had met Fangs…

So, it wasn’t hard for him to notices the little things that made Betty’s eyes light up.

When he finished the list he was happy with the ideas he had come with.

* * *

Two weeks later, she was intrigued, maybe even a little confused. She was planning on having as much as a quiet day as she could, because she was all by herself today thanks to her dad having a conference in another state – this time it was true. - Polly and Charles having a game in Greendale, and her mother not wanting to leave them alone, especially after all the shit Polly had pull to the family.

 _“Why do you have to come with us?”_ Charles has complained.

_“Seeing that you can’t look after your sister, I don’t trust you to no escaping to a party after the game. At least I can trust in your little sister, Elizabeth clearly is an example that you should follow”_

When her mother said that she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. A part of her was relieved that her mother trusted her enough to leave her alone, but another was terrified of what that meant: her mother trusted her because she didn’t really knew her.

 _“Of course you trust_ Elizabeth _… after all she is the most boring person in the world”_ Polly had said, mostly to annoy Alice, but it did hurt Betty.

Betty didn’t ask what Jughead had planned when he texted her, letting her know he’ll pick her up around the afternoon, and wear something comfortable and that she wouldn’t mind getting dirty.

That did worry her, because there wasn’t really anything she could get dirty, especially if whatever Jughead had planned left her clothes with evidence. Alice would kill her if she got dirty or ruined her clothes.

She quickly answered him that she didn’t really have anything; Jughead quickly eased her, assuring that he’ll get her something so she could enjoy the afternoon.

Her mind stopped and her heart raced a little when she heard her phone ringing, Jughead was calling her. She didn’t think much before answering the call. When she put the phone on her ear, his voice filled her with a tingly sensation.

“Hey Betts, I’m outside” the girl picked her small bag, in which she had her ID and her phone charger, nothing more.

“I’ll be right out!” she couldn’t help but feel exited

Walking down the stairs she got to the front door, she looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her hair was okay. She frowned, deciding to take off the elastic, her blonde locks falling down over her shoulders. She nodded and went out the door, just to see him leaning on his bike, smiling at her.

Her heart skipped.

* * *

_The Shop_

She read the sign over the door of a small place, once she had taken Jughead’s helmet off, trying to make her hair normal enough. She was a little confused about what they were doing there; maybe it was a stop before Jughead took her to where he wanted?

When she looked at him, all he did was smirk, proud of himself he offered her his hand, Betty hesitated for a moment, but at the end she took it. His hand was a little calloused; she realized it was thanks to his motorcycle. He didn’t have gloves, after all. She interlaced her fingers with his, sending him a shy smile and then he took her into the place.

“This, Betty, is your first surprise” she raised an eyebrow, a little confused. “I remember you helping Mr. Andrews and Archie with their cars, and you were just so happy because Mrs. Andrews gave you one of her t-shirt so yours wouldn’t get dirty….” He told her. “I arrived to Archie’s house and you were just so happy, your eyes were shinning…”

Betty remembered, that was in Middle School, just before things started to get worse, Mrs. and Mr. Andrews were like a second set of parents for her, they hated how hard Alice and Hal were on Betty, so they tended to invite her over a lot, Jughead sometimes saw her just before she walked next door.

Things stopped when the Andrews divorced, Mr. Andrews not being able to spend as many time as he wanted with Archie, Mrs. Andrews moving to Chicago… their split hurt Betty more than Archie.

“This place belongs to the serpents, I arranged so we could work in some cars… if you like?” he got a little nervous, because Betty hadn’t answered.

Betty smiled widely, not really believing how this guy could notice her so bad, realize what she really liked, when her own family didn’t… or maybe they did, but they didn’t care.

“This is amazing Juggie” she got closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He gave her one of his ‘S’ t-shirts for her to change…

They spent the day working on the cars, Betty explained Jughead what she was doing, smiling like a kid on Christmas’s morning, her hands dirty from working, a little bit of oil on her cheek, her hair up in a messy boom.

Jughead swore he had never seen something so beautiful.


	8. Step 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter to this story!  
> Words just came and I just couldn't stop writing until I finished.  
> Also this was a reward for me, as I finished one of the homeworks I had to dooo, so how better way to celebrate than writing and posting? c:

**_You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to bend until you break  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing_ **

* * *

Jughead was happy with the results he got with the first step of his plan, Betty was opening more to him, slowly, yeah, but that was better than nothing. And for that girl he could wait a lifetime, maybe more if she asked him.

He’s defining the next steps of his plan, he had almost everything figured out, and all he had to do was to ask her when she would be able to have another afternoon, just the two of them.

But his plans changed when he received a call from her, while he was almost done with some serpent business. His father has asked him to take some older serpents to the hospital, and obviously he was all in to help.

They were a gang, sure, but they had morals. And helping their own was on the top of those.

When he saw her name written on his phone, with the song she had chosen because he made him choose a song so he knew it was her just when the phone started ringing, his smile was so big that Sweet Pea, who was next to him made fun of him.

“Shut up” he quickly told him, and then he answered, not wanting to make her wait.

His smile faded when he noticed just by her breathing she wasn’t okay. His heart almost broke, oh, how he wanted to just stumble in her house and take her away from that family that didn’t deserved her.

“What’s wrong” he asked right away, and Betty had to bit her lip so she wouldn’t sob.

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to calm down enough to talk to him, to explain him what affected her so much, even thought he could guess.

“I… I need to get out of here… at least for a few minutes” her voice was a whisper, as if she was afraid she would get caught. Jughead nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him.

“Okay, I’m almost done, I’ll ask SP to cover for me, I’ll just need to get my bike, I’ll be on your street in a few minutes, just breath for me beautiful, everything will be fine”

“I will” she just whispered in respond, and Jughead told her he’ll be as quick as he can.

Sweet Pea didn’t mind doing the last part alone, after all it was just taking three serpents to their trailers and they lived just next to Sweet Pea. He even drove Jughead the White Wyrm, so he could collect his bike.

* * *

He took Betty to the clearing, knowing they’ll be okay there. Also because the girl had come too really like the peaceful vibe she got from it. He smiled when he saw her just walking, and he almost felt bad because he had to ask her about what had happened.

Almost.

She felt his stare, sighing she walked towards the seat they sat the other day, he took a place just next to her and doubted for a moment, before taking her hand.

“What happened?” he asked, and she’s thankful he was direct. She looked to her lap for a moment, the shrugged and looked at him.

“Same as always, I just can’t stand it anymore, Juggie…” he noticed she didn’t open her hands, slowly she took them and she allowed him to open them. She sighed, the scars were bloody again.

“Betty… have you thought about seeing a therapist?” he said slowly, and she shrugs again.

“How I’m going to do that? I can’t… I don’t want to admit how big of a failure I am… and I can’t afford it, and my mom won’t allow it…” she started to said, and Jughead hugged her, stretching her hard.

“You’re far from a failure Betts. You’re trapped in a shitty situation, and I’ll be dammed to see them destroying you…” he said, and she noticed his eyes are glossy.

She starts crying, hugging her back.

* * *

At the end she agreed, once she had calmed enough Jughead told him that seeing a therapist is one of the braves thing someone could do, and he would pay for it, and it was okay, and he said something without really realizing… or maybe he did, but she was okay with it.

“I won’t let my girl feel like something she’s not”

He considered his, and okay, maybe it was possessive, but it felt good to feel desired, wanted… and she wanted him too.

* * *

A week later she had the first session, and it went better than she could’ve expected, she felt like some weight was getting lifted of her shoulders.

And Jughead waited for her on the waiting room, supporting him. He even helped her get the pills she had been prescribed, because she had a bad type of anxiety, and she was also given tips to deal with everything, instead of hurting herself.

For the first few times, she had an appointment every ten days, and Jughead promised she’ll be there for her.

* * *

After the day of her second session, Jughead is feeling happy she’s getting better, she hasn’t fisted her hands enough to hurt herself since the time she called him, he could feel she was a little more bubbly, happier.

Maybe this wasn’t a real step on his plan, but he’ll accept and suggest anything he thing his angel need to be okay.

* * *

“Hey, angel face” he told her when he visited her one day at the Blue and Gold’s office knowing her parents were out of town, she smiled at him. And his heart jumped in joy. “What do you think about learning to ride a bike?”

She just jumped, gathered all her things and quickly walked to him, taking his hand.

It’s something that has become and habit, they’re somehow officially unofficial, and they don’t care right now, they don’t need to put a name to what they have.

Betty is getting better, she’s getting happier.

That’s enough for him, and she knows what he feels for her, and that’s enough for her.

At least for now.


	9. Step 3

**_You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try_ **

* * *

She was excited, almost jumping as she walked next to him. Their hands were intertwined, as they reached the parking lot. It had become something usual for her, riding in his bike, hugging him had become one of her favorite feelings, having him so close to her, she felt free.

He noticed the sparks lighting up her big green eyes, and he almost kissed her there.

But he had to be strong, and respect the rhythm she had set for them, it was all about here finding herself, about her finally becoming who she really was, and until she didn’t voiced she was ready or took the first step, he would wait, with all the patience she deserved.

He gave her his helmet, she giggled at the crown shaped on it. He winked at her. It was almost a ritual for them, every time she was riding with him, she used his helmet and she smiled or laughed softly at it.

Jughead got on the bike, turned it on and she took place behind him, hugging him by the waist, tightly. She hid her face on his back, and took a deep breath, enjoying his scent.

He kicked the floor and off they went, to the third step of his plan.

* * *

Betty looked around confused, not recognizing the place. It wasn’t the clearing, but she rolled her eyes and reprimanded herself at the stupid thought of Jughead having her learning to ride in such an irregular path.

It looked like a deserted parking lot, she knew they were on either on the southside or close to leaving the town, because Jughead wouldn’t have her exposed to her siblings or parents, or the town people that lived from gossip, aka almost everybody on the northside.

She noticed there wasn’t many buildings around, Betty was confused about what this place used to be, Jughead just observed her, detailing the blonde beauty in front of him, everybody would’ve thought they were a couple already, just by the way his eyes sparkled while he looked at her.

“Where are we?” she finally asked, walking to where he was, resting against his bike, the helmet was resting on the handle.

“This is the future serpent building, I’ve been collecting money with other younger serpents for the last few years, and we were able to finally give the first payment for this land” he explained. Then, he added: “and, I think this is the best place for you to learn how to ride, because no one from the northside would come here” he shrugged.

Betty smiled, and nodded.

“You really have big plans for the serpents, don’t you?” she tilted her head, and bit a giggle, when she noticed a subtle red tone covering his cheeks.

“I’m the future Serpent Prince” his tone was proud, and she felt happy for him, and a little jealous.

“It must be nice… being able to be something you feel proud, in front of everybody” she opened her eyes, regretting the words that she just said, she shook her head, “I’m sorry Juggie, I know you’re helping me…”

He smiled at her and took her hand:

“Hey, I understand what you meant” he promised, and with his thumb he brushed the back of her hand. “And you’re still learning to feel comfortable about being who you really are, and you have all the time in the world for that, okay?” she gave him a shy nod, he then added: “and you’ll have me in every step of the way”

Betty couldn’t help herself, she throwed her arms around his neck and squeezed, hugging him tightly. Jughead felt surprised at first, but them he hugged her back, around her waist, smiling softly.

* * *

Jughead patiently explained her the basics, he helped her get on the bike and also fastened the helmet, Betty felt as the adrenaline started to run through her veins, the beanie wearing guy smiled at her:

“You ready for your first try, angel face?” she took a deep breath and nodded.

Obviously, she almost crashed and Jughead had to come to her rescue, but by the fifth try she was doing it decently enough to ride without feeling she was going to crash in the first few minutes.

Jughead took his backpack that was resting on the floor, apart from the way Betty was riding, but close enough for them to keep an eye on them. Betty parked when she noticed him walking towards it.

“Everything good?” she asked, raising her voice just the enough for him to hear.

“I got you a surprise” he said, in the same tone she used. Betty raised an eyebrow, and took a deep breath, before starting the bike again, driving to where he was.

He had a box, and she almost felt ashamed of herself of not noticing it, because it really took a lot of place in his backpack, which looked almost empty, compared to how it was before.

“Juggie…” she whispered, once she parked again, and hopped off, taking of his helmet. He shrugged.

“It’s nothing big, but I thought you would like it…” he explained, and Betty titled her head, taking the box he was handing her.

“You shouldn’t have” she said, and he shook his head.

“Considered it a late birthday gift” he winked, and she rolled her eyes. Her birthday passed a few months ago.

She opened the box slowly, careful not to rip it. Her eyes almost filled with tears when she watched what it was in it.

“Juggie…” she whispered, and quickly hugged him tight.

Inside was a lime green helmet, her favorite color, with a shaped crown.

* * *

After a few more lessons, in which Betty learned how to turn successfully, Betty realized she was starving, and when Jughead suggested taking her to eat, she almost felt sad, but this changed when he told him he had somewhere else he wanted to take her.

So, now she was in the White Wyrm, feeling almost scared, if it wasn’t for Jughead’s arm around her waist, he looked at her in the eyes, and she smiled shyly.

She was safe with him.

Jughead took her to a sit, and he took a place next to her, then a girl with dark skin and pink hair walked towards them, behind her were two guys, one with a tattoo on his neck and another one with sun kissed skin.

“Betty, I want you to meet my friends, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs” he said. “Guys, this is _my_ girl, Betty”

There was again, _my girl_.

If it was somebody else she would’ve had reacted, but being known as Jughead’s girl… it felt right.

* * *

When Betty and Jughead were eating – two burgers, it weren’t as good as the one at Pop’s, but the Wyrm gave them a level of secrecy they wouldn’t get in the known diner.

She got along quickly with all of his friends, talking about mechanic stuff with Sweet Pea and Fangs, with Toni she talked a few girl things, but not much, seeing Toni was more a tomboy, and wasn’t really interested in all makeup and that kind of stuff.

With Fangs she also talked about Kevin, and she was so happy to noticed the love in his look when they talked about the one she considered her real best friend.

For the first time, Betty felt good being the real her with more people, Jughead smiled as he took a bite of his burger.

Step 3 was a total success.


	10. Step 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**_You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try_ **

* * *

Time kept going on, and step fourth was finally doable when Betty found out she’ll be alone in her house for a week, this step was basically up to her choice, Jughead encouraging her to do something she has always wanted, but had felt too afraid to do.

What she came up could be considered silly, because it wasn’t something most people were able to do it, but being a Cooper, and having to be picture perfect, she couldn’t really do such a thing, because her parent’s might have a heart attack.

Jughead told her it was an awesome idea, and he had the right person for that.

* * *

She was relieved she was alone, her parents away in a journalism conference in Los Angeles, her sister off the her best friend’s house, she suspects she’ll get the abortion and do the healing process there, her brother off to who knows where.

She’s really starting to not care about her family.

Being able to finally be herself whenever she took off with Jughead, she was starting to look happier; this caught her mother attention, who asked her who was the boy that had her like that.

She denied there was any boy, but for once Alice new better, and she almost felt like telling her mother that there was someone, but she stopped when Alice said:

“I hope he is from a nice family, my dear. We would not want people that are not good enough in the Cooper’s family”

She almost rolled her eyes, but Betty knew better, she told her mother that there really wasn’t anyone, and walked fast to her room, texting Jughead when the need of fisting her hands was appearing.

He called her, and he just talked as she remained silent, He walked her to the exercises the therapist gave her, making her able to relax, enough for her to get sleepy. The rush of emotions going down made her tired.

“Thanks” she whispered and he smiled.

“Take a nap, baby” he told her and her heart stopped for a moment, but she couldn’t say anything because he had hung up.

She felt asleep just a few seconds after.

* * *

He picks her up at her house, it’s also a free week from school, and apparently they had to have some remodeling done. Betty suspects Hiram Lodge has something to do with it, after Veronica throwed a fit the other day in class about the bathrooms having awful lighting for her to do her make up.

For once she’s glad her ex best friend – because she can’t really consider her in that title anymore – is a spoiled girl, who always get what she wants, even if it meant having daddy spending a lot of money in stupid things.

She hugs him around the waist; he gave her his jacket, a new habit they had picked up every time she goes to the southside.

They’re officially unofficial, but it’s okay, because she’s still not ready for that step.

* * *

She titled her head when she noticed Toni’s trailer, she looked at him and he smiled, taking her hand and leaving a kiss on the back of it, he walked towards the trailer’s door and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened, letting them see Toni, who greeted them with a huge smile, almost squealing from excitement, Betty held a giggle, watching Toni act so happy about such a girly thing was something that put her at ease, because this helped her to know her new friend better.

Toni took her hand, pulling her into the small place the pink haired girl called home, and Betty looked around, spotting a styling chair in front of a mirror, with a lot of different products. For a moment she heard her mom’s voice telling her to quit the silly idea, but Jughead talked, taking Alice’s voice away.

“Are you ready for this, Betts?”

“I am”

* * *

When she opened her eyes she looked at herself in the mirror, and for a moment she couldn’t believe it was her own reflection looking back.

The length of her hair was the same, but the color had changed a little.

The tips now weren’t blonde anymore, they were black, and her eyes were shinning because of this and the excitement.

She looked at Jughead, and the proud look on his face was enough for her to not hear her mother’s voice.

 _Progress_ , she thought when she realized that happened.

“Are you ready for part two?” Toni asked, glad to see how happy Betty was.

“Let’s do it!” she said and giggled.

Jughead fell more in love with her, if that was possible.

* * *

Betty stayed the night at Jughead’s, his dad was out of the town, and she wanted to stay so she could see all her serpent friends, he was more than happy to let her stay.

When she woke up, she noticed the boy was still asleep; his mouth was half open, soft snores were coming out of it. She kissed his forehead, and slowly stood out of the bed, wanting to make some breakfast for him.

She fall all she needed to make some pancake, so that’s what she did. He woke up when the smell of breakfast caught him, he smiled and went to the kitchen, and Betty was doing the last pancakes.

* * *

For a moment,, just a small one, he had a flash-forward, them living in their own place, she making this same breakfast, but the soft sound of television on a kid show coming from the living room of their apartment while their eldest watched TV, and Betty with a pregnant belly.

* * *

“Hey stranger” she said, taking him out of his thoughts. He smiled big, and walked to where she was, so he could hug her from behind, she let out a soft his and he apologized.

“It’s okay, I can’t believe it’s finally a dream come true” she told him, taking a moment from the pancake mix she had just put in pan, lifting the right of her shirt, their smiles growing bigger.

 _Own who you are_ , was resting recently tattooed just under the side of her right breast, a tattoo that showed what she was _finally_ doing, and which only does who would see her topless would know about.

She was planning to leave the list to Toni, who made the tattoo, and Jughead, who held her hand – and who she was secretly planning to keep forever.

“I’m happy you did something you liked” he said. “Toni said that it should heal in a few days only, after all it was a small one”

“Good, thanks for the help, and the push” she said, serving the last pancakes on the plate and turning off the stove.

“I’m just glad you let me help you, Betts. I just want you to be happy”

She looked at him and smiled bright, this time she was the one that hugged him, looking up, so she could stare at him in the eyes.

“There’s one more thing I want to do”

She whispered to his ear… and he smiled bright.

“Consider it step 5”


	11. Final Step.

**_You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing_ **

* * *

The following day Jughead starts to plan everything for the fifth step. He’s thrilled, and nervous, but also excited because _this_ is what he had been waiting for all his life.

When she told him what else she wanted to do, she gave him the best meaning for the fifth step, he had planned it, but now he had to up his game.

 _“I want to go on a date with you”_ was what she whispered to his ear, and his heart beat so fast that he was sure it’ll come out of his chest.

So, now the idea of going in public being herself, had turned to take her to a date she always wanted and deserved, and he had the perfect idea for it to be _exactly_ something Betty, the _real_ Betty, would love.

* * *

Betty spend the day with Toni, she and the girl had formed a bond in the last few weeks she had frequented the Southside, and she could considerer her the first real best friend she ever had, apart from Kevin.

Toni took her shopping, and Betty said bye to the pastel color sweaters, the pink and everything that classified her as _the girl next door._

She got jean short, jeans that brought out her butt, crop tops in dark colors, and some accessories she knew her mom wouldn’t approve. She titled her head and looked at Toni; a cheeky smile appeared on the blonde lips:

“Toni, you can do piercings?” she asks, and the girl nods.

“Do you want one?” Betty frowns, thinking about it.

“I think I’m good for now, but maybe in the future… I’m not sure if I’m ready for that step” she explained, Toni smiled and walked to the girl, hugging her by the side.

“Okay, but remember, you can do whatever you want”

And Betty nodded, believing it.

* * *

Maybe he planned it in steps to give it a melancholic sense, or just because he knew she liked well done things, either way, when he had everything planned and ready the next day, he texted her:

> **Jug:** I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 4, I can’t wait to see you.

Her answer didn’t take long, and he smiles:

> **Betty:** I can’t way to see you, either. I’ll be ready😘

The kiss emoji makes his heart beat fast, he knew he was gone for her, but this girl it’s simply amazing and he can feel that it’s something more.

* * *

He drives in front of her house, not hiding, worried that her ex friends will see him there to pick her up, Betty told him that she didn’t care about them anymore, and he felt so proud of her.

He has a flower, a singular peony because he knows that’s her favorite, and he plans to shower her with everything she ever deserved as long as she let him.

When he reaches the red door he knocks, and Betty gets out a moment later, making his jaw drop.

She’s wearing a pair of black shorts that reach above the middle of her thigh; she has a white crop top, letting her bellybutton at the sight, a leather jacket over her shoulders, and a pair of converse. Her hair is falling over her shoulders, and her makeup… damn, this girl is _incredible_. The black eyeliner she did, along with the Smokey eyes… there is not trace left of _the girl next door_ , and he’s happy, because she’s setting herself free.

“You look…” he looks for the right world, and she smiles:

“Perfectly imperfect?” her smile is big and sincere, it’s reaching her eyes, making them shine more.

“ _Imperfectly perfect_ ” Betty blushed when he winked at her. “This is for you” he said giving her the flower, she smiled and went to place it in a small vase; she went to leave it in her room.

When she’s back she closes the red door, looks and him and takes his hand.

“Ready?” she nods.

“Never been readier”

* * *

First they went to the Bijou, they watched a scary movie and just laughed at the awful the terror genre has become, being so predictable for both of them. They shared the biggest popcorns, or mostly like Jughead allowed Betty to eat a bit, because at the half of the movie, the popcorns are long gone, thanks to Jughead.

Betty doesn’t mind.

Jughead rolled his eyes at the typical scenes, Betty laughed softly and kissed his cheek, he looked at her.

“Thanks” she whispered, he shook his head.

“Thank _you”_

* * *

They went to Pops next, and Betty held to his hand tightly, ignoring the glares from the people they go to school with, knowing very well that the news about her date with Jughead and her new look would be something everyone would discuss in the following days, leading to a fight with her ex group of friends.

She tells herself she’ll worry about that when it’s time to face it, now is time to enjoy Jughead’s company.

They ordered and just talked, and talk, new topics coming every second that passed, they laughed and made fun of the other; they looked sweetly at the other, and touched their hands.

Everybody could notice how in love they were for the other.

* * *

The last step of step 5 had Betty beaming with exciting, he told her he was going to ride his bike to their spot, and she kissed his cheek again, putting on the helmet he had gifted her.

He praised her every time she did good with a turn, or how she didn’t was so scared anymore of the other cars and bikes around. He hugged her by her waist, and she almost, just almost, stopped so she could turn around to kiss him.

 _Good things come to those who wait_ , she told herself.

* * *

They reached the clearing, she walked towards the table and took a sit, she frowned, the start of this _liberation_ felt so long ago, and it’s just been two months.

Jughead stood next to his bike for a moment, giving her a little moment, knowing she was deeply in her thoughts. He did pay attention to her hands, and smiled when he saw them resting open on her tights.

When she looked at him over her shoulder he smiled at her, and walked towards her, allowing himself to take a sit next to her. Taking his hand he brings it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“Did you have a good time?” he asked, and she nodded.

“I can’t thank you enough, Juggie… for everything you had done for me”

“Don’t thank me, you’ve already did” she giggled:

“By going on a date with you?” he laughed but shook his head, his answers made her eyes fill with tears:

“By being yourself”

She turned around and hugged him, her arms going around his neck; he returned the hug, squeezing her. They stayed like that for a moment:

“I have a last step for this date” he said, making her loosen up on her embrace so she could back a little to look at him in the eyes.

She titled her head and he put a lock behind her ear, he took a deep breath:

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

She giggled and some happy tears escaped her eyes, she nodded and said yes. She started to lean to kiss him, but just when their lips were about to touch her phone ringed.

She sighed, taking it and when she saw who it was, she put it on speaker.

“ELIZABETH ROSALINE, YOU BETTER GET HOME NOW!”

_Fuck._

_The moment of the truth…_


	12. Flying free.

**_You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try_ **

* * *

If she had told him she wasn’t scare she would’ve told a lie, the truth is she’s terrified, the biggest step to finally set her free was this one, and she knew it was something she had to do alone.

She breathed slowly, so she could compose herself, knowing what was about to come over her was going to be a big change, a big fight, and most likely it’ll end bad. But there wasn’t any other way, because the ones with the keys to the final door, the bosses on the final level were her parents, and now it was time to be brave and defeat them.

Jughead stayed quite, letting her take all the time she needed. She’s glad he was there, preventing her from losing control. The urge to fist her hands until she broke skin is there, is not as bad as a while ago, but it hasn’t faded, and it more likely than not that it’ll be there forever.

Betty took his hands when she got out of the hug, keeping her hands full, occupied was something that helped her stop before it was too later. Closing her green eyes, she took another breath, following what she had talked with the therapist once again. When she opened his blue eyes are there, looking back at her.

This helped her to relax.

“How are you feeling?” she thinks about it before answering, trying to recognize all the emotions that are invading her.

Nervousness, fear, stress…

But apart for those usual feels she is used to have when she has to face her parents, one is replaced:

She felt brave, the feeling of having to accept that she was a puppet is gone, and bravery was there.

She looks at Jughead; her _boyfriend_... the world comforts her. She nodded:

“I’m ready”

* * *

He took a little longer on the drive, so she could think everything she was going to say to her parents, getting herself ready to all the shit they will give her because of the decisions she had been making the last few weeks.

She also prepared herself in case her siblings are there; ready to make fun of her, to back their parents with mean comments to bring Betty down.

She told herself that might have worked with _old_ Betty, _good girl_ Betty, _girl next door_ Betty.

But not with her, the _real_ Betty…

* * *

When they arrived to her house, she looked at Jughead when she took her helmet off…

“Do you want me to stay?” she smiled at him and bit her lip.

“I’m not sure how long it’s gonna take, and this is something I need to do alone…”

“Okay, call me if you want to go to the Wyrm after, I’ll be paying attention to my phone” she agreed, then he added: “I’m proud of you”

“That’s all I need”

* * *

She walked into her house, her mother and father were there, waiting in the living room. She noticed her siblings were not there, she’s glad they’re not home.

“Where the hell have you been, Elizabeth Rosaline?!” her mother voice was demanding, her eyebrows are furrowing and her face is a little red.

She’s pissed.

But Betty thought about every step she has taken, every progress, small or big, and for first time, Alice Cooper isn’t terrifying, and for a moment she could almost pity her.

“I was out, Alice” she answers, and her mother seems surprised by her answer, after all her Elizabeth was a good girl.

“Dressed like a slut?” she shoot, in a intent to make Betty feel bad, but the reaction is different.

“Please, if I wanted to dress like a slut, I’ve would’ve gone through Polly’s closet” she shrugged, Hal stoop up, now mad because Betty dared to insult his little Pollyanna.

“Take that back now, Elizabeth Rosaline.”

“Take back what, the truth? The one thing you are so ‘focused’ to get when it comes to publish your little newspaper? The one thing you avoid in your own _fucking_ house? You know what? I’m _sick_ of hiding the truth” the fire in her green eyes surprised her parents again.

“What is wrong with you, Elizabeth? What is that so called truth?” Alice’s tone is a mocking one, but Betty doesn’t care.

“This is me. _This_ _is_ _me_. And for god’s sake, is _Betty._ B-E-T-T-Y. Betty. Is that so hard to understand? To respect who I am and how I want to be called?!” she screams at the end, because she’s mad and tired of the same old shit.

“So you’re a slut?” Hal asked with venom in his tone.

“No, Hal, I’m not a slut. But I’m not the perfect girl next door, I’m not _perfect_ , because you know what? Nobody is. And I don’t even want to try to be”

“Go to your room” Alice said, because she can’t bear herself to look at Elizabeth acting in such unreasonable way.

“I’m going to The Wyrm, and if you can’t accept who I am, without calling me shit names, without forcing me to be somebody else, I’m moving… and you know what everybody will think if I move with my boyfriend, the Southside Serpent’s king” she shoot, satisfied with the mortified expression in both her parent’s faces.

She goes to her room, and when she closes the door she smiles, satisfied with herself.

* * *

Monday comes, and her ex friends just ignore her when they see her walking towards her locker. She’s glad, because she doesn’t really want to fight and tell them everything she thinks about them.

She feels the looks, some people are judging her, but she’s just wearing the biggest smile on her face.

“Hey, stranger” his voice filled her ears, she smiles, looking back so she can see her.

“Hey, _boyfriend”_ this got more glares and whispers, she giggles and he smiles, he extends his hand so she can take it.

She sets her books on her open locker, walks an step closer and hugs his neck, as she closes the distance between their lips.

He is surprised first, but the he seems to realize what is happening, and hugs her by the waist to kiss her back.

The whispers and looks seems to disappear, they just show each other what they have been feeling for so long, his hand comes to the back of her neck, trying to deepening the kiss, she smiles over his lips and opens her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore.

A whistle makes them separate, but they keep hugging. Betty giggles when she sees her friends, her _real friends_.

Kevin and Fangs are holding hands, Sweet Pea walks next to Toni, and all of them are smiling, while everyone else seems to be shocked by what they just witnessed.

“That’s what I call a happy couple” Kevin makes fun of them and everyone in their group laughs, Betty blushes but keeps smiling, she rest her head on Jughead chest, looking at her friends.

He kisses her head, and starts talking with them, she just look at them, feeling happy.

* * *

_She’s free._


	13. Epilogue.

**_Take your makeup off  
Let your hair down, take a breath  
Look into the mirror at yourself  
Don't you like you?  
'Cause I like you_ **

* * *

10 years had passed since she broke free from that façade she had put with for so long, that mask she was forced to wear of being the _perfect girl next door_. 

She’s 25 now.

Sometimes she still fill the urge of breaking the skin in the palm of her hands, but those moments doesn’t come often, and she’s able to handle it, most of the time. It’s mostly when the anxiety is so much, when she’s extremely scared, like how she used to be before Jughead helped her.

She smiles thinking about him, Jughead, the boy that fought for her when she couldn’t fight for herself, the boy that give her the push to break free from those chains her parents had put into her, the boy who stood next her in every step of the way with her, holding her hand so she knew she wasn’t alone.

The boy that had become her boyfriend, and like her had grown older. Now he was her fiancé, and life had never been better.

* * *

So many things have happened during all those years, her parents got a divorce and the truth about her brother came out, exposing the reality behind the iconic red door of Riverdale.

The all American family façade was long gone.

**Alice** moved away once Betty graduated from high school, leaving a note that she didn’t want to be contacted. Betty didn’t care, the woman had passed to be her mother to just a roommate since Betty decided to not put up with the perfect act. Every once in a while a letter or a mail arrives, letting her know her egg donor was alive and okay, in a small town in Colorado.

**Hal** left when Betty was on summer before the beginning of senior year, Betty stalked him once, years later. He was living in Florida, with a girlfriend just barely older than his youngest daughter. So much for being the perfect father…

**Polly** got pregnant in her senior year –just a year later of her first pregnancy - but this time she didn’t get an abortion, she drop out from high school and moved to San Diego with the babies’ father, who was almost ten years older than her. She had twins, Betty always got a Christmas and thanksgiving family card from them, as far as she knew her sister as a religious fanatic, trying to have the perfect family they failed to, and now she had a new baby, so Betty was an aunt to Juniper, Dagwood and Felicity.

**Charles** seemed to be the only one to really do what he always wanted, he apologized to Betty when she was 20, after he realized what a shitty brother he had been. He became the start player of his college football team, but a lesion cost him his dream to finally be recruited to one of NFL teams, instead he trained kids in his alma mater, and was engaged to a pretty handsome guy. He and Betty talked on the phone once every few months.

* * *

Betty’s story went on from that moment she stood up to her parents, a few days later she fought with her ex friends group – Veronica, Reggie, Archie, Josie and Cheryl. She told them everything, and even got out some dirty little secrets, like Veronica was cheating on Archie, Josie used auto tune for some of her songs, and Cheryl was just a bitch because she wasn’t brave enough…

The only one that came to apologize the following year was Cheryl, crying and begging for her cousin’s forgiveness, telling her how sorry she was and that she missed her.

It took some time, but now Cheryl was one of her closest friends, just like Kevin. She and Toni got together a few years ago, and now had triplets, Feline, Caleb and Kendall, thanks to a round of IVF, Kevin and Fangs were the sperm donors, so they had a pretty singular dynamic in their family, but they were happy.

After High School Betty decided to stay to assist Riverdale Community College, she didn’t want to move away, especially since Jughead stepped up to be king once they graduated, he attended to RCC too, and asked her to be a part of the serpents, and be her queen.

They graduated and he published his book, when they turned 23 he proposed, they decided for a long engagement, wanting to have kids once they got married. She started to work at The Shop, having most of the clients because she was the best mechanic in the entire city, making some northsiders clients too.

Not everything goes as planned, but that doesn’t mean it has to be a bad turn. A few weeks after their engagement, she found out she was pregnant, but they couldn’t be happier.

* * *

He wakes up thanks to the smell of pancakes and bacon, smiling he gets out of their bed. They had been living together since graduation, but moved to a bigger apartment in a building the serpents fixed in the southside last year.

He walks out of their room and smiles when he sees her in the kitchen, a flash back from when they were young came to his mind, only to be pulled out when that little voice he has grown to love even more than his fiancé’s,

“Dadda!” he smiles to his 1 and half year old little boy, who has his mother bright green eyes and his soft dark locks.

“Good morning, my little man!” he says, walking towards the high chair, Betty smiles watching at her boys, falling more in love with them if that was possible. He looks at her, with their son in his arms “good morning to you too, mama” he winks at her.

“So, the smell woke you up?” she asks and giggles, he smiles again and walks to her, once she turned off the stove, putting the last stripes of bacon on the plate.

“Yes, and I’m feeling a little sense of déjà vu” she frowns and shrugs, not really knowing what he means.

“Are you excited for tonight?” she ask, he nods, putting the baby back in the high chair, as Betty put everything on the table.

“Kind of, it feels like dream, is finally ready”

She smiles and nods.

“I know, but it was worth the wait” she walks to him and he hugs her, as good as her seven month pregnant belly let him. This time they’re having a little girl, who wasn’t planned either, but they were so happy about it that they didn’t care.

They eat, their sons babbling and small words interrupting, especially since the little kid now says a few sentences too.

* * *

He looks at her as she gets ready, detailing her… her hair is blonde again, but she lets it down more often than not, and now she has a piercing on her left eyebrow and her bellybutton, her serpent tattoo is on her tight, but now their son’s name is on her right wrist, and she’ll get their daughter’s name once she’s done with breastfeeding.

She’s applying makeup on the small vanity they have in their bathroom, he leans on the door and smiles, she looks so beautiful, so confident… _imperfectly perfect._

She looks at him from the corner of her eye and smiles, putting the black eyeliner down.

“I’m almost ready” she promises, he smiles.

“Take your time” he winks at her, and goes to the nursery were their son is taking a nap; he should be awake by the time they leave.

He smiles, thinking how much live has changed…

Betty thinks about it too.

* * *

They arrive to the destination, their song filling the silence in the car, as he signs along, and louder, than the Disney songs they put for him.

“Wow” she whispers when she sees it.

The land she learned how to ride his bike is not an empty land anymore, now a big building is in this place, which combines both their dreams.

It took longer than they planned, but the wait was worth, the result was perfect.

The building had some offices on the pent house, where Jughead could work on his books, but also one for her, so they could arrange the serpents business, now that they were completely legit.

From the first floor to the one before the offices, it was meant to be apartments for all the serpents or Southsider in need, looking to put their life in the right direction. And in the street level there were some small business, and Betty’s new Shop, because thanks to the amount of clients they made a second office, in which Betty would also train people who wanted to work with her, allowing them to have an income.

Jughead’s dream to make the southside a better place was becoming real, and Betty is almost as proud of him as he is with her.

“Are you ready to meet momma and dadda’s new office, Ethan?” Betty asks her son, who just claps his hands excited. She giggles when she feels a kick. “Jade seems to be excited too” she tells him laughing, and Jughead smiles.

* * *

“Thank you” she whispers to him that night when they're finally in their bed, ready to sleep, he shakes his head.

“Thank _you_ , for being yourself.”

And that’s the best compliment he can give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter, thank you so much for being with me along this journey, I'm going to miss writing this story, it has a special place on my heart.


End file.
